


A Kiss Goodbye

by cloaks_or_daggers



Series: 50 Kisses [3]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers
Summary: He might only be going away for a week, but that doesn't mean he won't be missed.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: 50 Kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752
Kudos: 10





	A Kiss Goodbye

"It's only going to be for a week," Zhan Yao says, as he watches Yutong's miserable figure pluck his luggage from the car.

"You're not even presenting, why do you have to go?"

Zhan Yao sighs and tugs the bag from Yutong's hand. "We've had this argument already."

Yutong shoves his hands into his pockets and rocks on his heels. He looks like he's one comment away from a teenage strop so Zhan Yao grabs the collar of his jacket, pulls him in and kisses him deep enough to last for the week.

"I'll be back before you have time to miss me," he whispers as he pulls back.

"No you won't." Yutong sighs noisily, but there's a curl to the corner of his mouth. "Go, before you miss your flight."

Zhan Yao drags his case behind him as he enters the terminal, and tries to ignore the tightening feeling in his chest. Maybe he could be home in four days...


End file.
